<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Makise Kurisu the Hedonistic Scientist by EyeBeast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766587">Makise Kurisu the Hedonistic Scientist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeBeast/pseuds/EyeBeast'>EyeBeast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steins;Gate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BBW, F/M, Fat - Freeform, IQ Loss, Sexual Content, Weight Gain, female - Freeform, immobile, ssbbw, wg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:55:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeBeast/pseuds/EyeBeast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Makise Kurisu participates in an experiment that will give her more than a few extra pounds, in exchange for taking away her intelligence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Makise Kurisu/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Makise Kurisu the Hedonistic Scientist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Standing in front of a rundown apartment building in the seediest part of an American city, Makise Kurisu was feeling quite out of place. It didn’t help matters, that the Japanese scientist stood out more, with her long, red hair and typical outfit of a white dress shirt, brown coat, and scarlet neck tie. One last time she, thumbed through her phone to check on the address, hoping this wasn’t a practical joke. Bringing up the number of Dr. Joy, the scientist in charge of the lab, she gave him a call.</p><p>    “Ugggh hello who is this?” a beleaguered, male voice on the other side of the phone answered.</p><p>    “This is Makise Kurisu,” she replied, the tone of his speech not doing her confidence any favors. “Am I speaking to Dr. Joy?”</p><p>    “Oh, yes, yes. So glad to speak with you.”</p><p>    “I followed the instructions to your lab, but I appear to be standing in front of a rundown building. I think you might have given me the wrong address.”</p><p>    “No, they’re right. Funds have been quite low, so I’ve had to make due. You’ll find me on the 11th floor in room 24. I’ll explain everything when you arrive.”</p><p>    Hanging up the call, Makise took a moment to text all her friends about her whereabouts. She was a woman of science, but that didn’t mean she lacked the street smarts to know this situation was sketchy at best. With her old team notified, she entered the disheveled building and made the arduous climb up the stairs to apartment 24. Preparing herself for the worst, she knocked on the door.</p><p>    Makise was greeted by a sickly, looking man in a lab coat, stained by numerous green splotches. His hair was just as disheveled as the building and his face gave off the aura of someone who hadn’t gotten a good night’s sleep in days. Peeking past the man, Makise saw that the surprisingly, spacious living room had been converted into a makeshift lab, with outdated computers, a crackling CRT television, and a chaotic setup of wires and tubes mixed with a state-of the art 3D printer and a microwave.</p><p>    “Makise Kurisu?” the man asked.</p><p>    “Yes and are you Dr. Joy?”</p><p>    “Indeed,” the man replied ushering Makise inside. “I apologize about the mess. I would have cleaned up, but I’ve been a bit,” Joy paused to settle a gurgle in his stomach, “under the weather.”</p><p>    “In these living conditions I think I can understand why,” Makise said, noticing the numerous piles of old junk scattered about.</p><p>    “Yes, this is quite unbecoming of a science lab, but it will be the birth place of a grand inventions that is surely, to change the entire world.”</p><p>    “Never heard that one before,” Makise said to herself, eyeing the microwave. “What exactly are you doing here anyway?”</p><p>    “I will demonstrate,” Joy said, picking up a broken alarm clock from one of the piles. Tossing it in the microwave, he pressed a few buttons and the device whirred to life. Before Makise’s very eyes, she watched the clock dissolve into nothing, the microwave dinging once it was fully vanished. Before she could ask any other questions, Joy pointed towards the 3D printer, which was slowly, churning out a goopy green substance onto a plate. As the printer finished pouring it out the goo in the shape of the lost clock, it gave a second ding to signal its completion.</p><p>    “What is this?” Makise said, poking the blob with her finger.</p><p>    “A solution to world hunger,” Joy answered, picking up the platter with the jiggling, jello-like substance. “Or at least it would be, if I could figure out the right settings for the molecular changer. Currently, the machine can turn any inanimate object into this edible paste. Problem is, I’m having trouble with the edible part.” Holding his stomach, he pointed towards a plate on a table with a half-finished goo shoe. “I’m just now recovering from yesterday’s experiment.”</p><p>    Makise approached the machine and examined the various buttons. “I will say, for a lack of resources you’ve made astounding progress. I’m sure if we work together we can figure it out.”</p><p>    “I knew you were the right woman for the job,” Joy said, joining alongside Makise as she prodded the internal wiring of the microwave.</p><p>    In the span of a few short hours, Makise had done a complete redo on the setup. For the most part, Joy just stood aside and watched her work, occasionally, handing her a tool when she asked for it. As the sun set and the street lights came on outside, Makise stretched out her arms, satisfied with her work.</p><p>    “Okay I think it’s ready for a test run,” she said, grabbing an empty soda bottle from the trash pile and running it through the microwave with their new calculations.</p><p>    With their fingers crossed, Joy and Makise watched the bottle turn in the device, seeing it disappear like the clock from before. The machine grinded and whirred with unnatural sounds, until something started to drip from the printer. A glob of bright orange goop poured from the nozzle, drizzling into the shape of the missing bottle. As the machine winded down, Makise and Joy approached the jiggling orange form, Makise being the one brave enough to poke it with her finger.</p><p>    “Did it work?” Joy asked, as Makise removed the plate from the device.</p><p>    “Well there is a noticeable difference,” she replied, “but to know for sure we’re going to need to test it.”</p><p>    Joy held his stomach as he looked at the glob with disgust.</p><p>    “I should have figured that would be your reaction.” Retrieving a spoon from the kitchen, Makise sat down on the couch and took a chunk out of the orange mess.</p><p>    “If you feel sick, there’s a bucket by the couch,” Joy mentioned, taking over the duty of observing with his notepad and pencil.</p><p>    “Noted,” Makise replied before taking the first bite.</p><p>    Mulling it around in her mouth, Makise reached for the bucket, but slowly, pulled back her hand as she swallowed. Taking another spoonful, she gulped up another helping, looking quite pleased with herself as she went in for more and more. To Joy astonishment, he watched her whittle down the plate to nothing, going far beyond his own threshold for eating the slime without vomiting.           </p><p>    “How did it taste?”</p><p>    “It tasted like a combination of highly fattening grease, mixed with leftover traits of glucose, and a few other elements.” Holding up her spoon, she licked off a lingering drop. “The odd flavor is strangely, quite palatable, but I can’t say it’s the healthiest of options.”</p><p>    “I think you might be right,” Joy added, lifting his pencil off of his paper to point at the bit of belly formed around Makise’s once thin waist.</p><p>    Putting aside the spoon, Makise poked at her new addition, to confirm that it was indeed real. “This is…troubling to say the least.”</p><p>    “I’m surprised you didn’t notice it until now. Every time you took a bite, you grew a little more. Guess you were too entranced by the flavor.”</p><p>    “Maybe…” Makise said, tapping her finger against her pudge. “This will require further testing.” Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her notepad and started to write. “Whip up another sample, I’m going to do some calculations.”</p><p>    “Understood,” Joy replied, picking up a broken remote from the pile and running it through the machine. Returning to Makise with another orange glob, he waited until she had finished writing before setting it down.</p><p>    “Okay I’m ready for the next sample,” Maksie said, stuffing a sheet of paper into her jacket pocket.</p><p>    “And you’re sure you want to continue with the experiment? With full knowledge of what this could do to you?”</p><p>    “First and foremost I am a woman of science,” Makise said, taking the spoon from Joy and shoveling in a chunk of edible remote. “If that means being the subject of my own experiment, then so be it. Besides, I’m sure I can just work off whatever weight I accrue”</p><p>    “Glad to see someone with the same dedication as I,” Joy enthusiastically, said, taking down notes and watching Makise’s belly grow again.</p><p>    Shoveling in the goop, Makise seemed unaware of the way her body was slowly, becoming chubbier. The belly that had been the center of their focus, continued to bulge out until it peeked through the bottom of her shirt. Her chest bumped up at least two extra bra sizes, putting pressure on her once loose jacket. Finishing off the plate, she finally, took notice of the added weight, taking a moment to hold back an internal voice wondering how long it would take to work it off. Wiping a lingering drop from her plump cheek, Makise put down her plate and swayed her expanded rear back and forth to readjust her position for extra cushioning.</p><p>    “How do you feel now?” Joy asked.</p><p>    “It’s very, um, unusual,” Makise said, scratching her head as she tried to think of the words. “Like, getting so big so fast, is both weird and feels kind of good. You know? Like, um, I don’t know.”</p><p>    Joy put his pencil to his lip. “Are you sure you’re feeling alright? I can’t quite understand your explanation.”</p><p>    “My mind feels, so, like, cloudy. I just can’t stop thinking about food and…” Makise stopped, as she realized that her eyes were affixed on Joy’s groin. “Um, sorry. M-maybe we can get more info with more food. Give me another helping. No, make it two.”</p><p>    “Right away,” Joy answered, running a pair of rusty hammers through the device.</p><p>    When the new orange globs were brought to her, Makise dove into the meal with her bare hands, not even waiting for Joy to pull out his notepad. Eating like she had been without food for weeks, her growth became all the more alarming as her body reached the limits of her outfit. Rips started to form in the seams of her tights, her leg flesh peeking out from the black fabric. Gulping down half a hammer at once, tore asunder the seat of her pants, showing off the overburdened panties stretched against her chubby bottom. Popping off three bottom buttons of her shirt, Makise’s belly surged forward, drooping in-between her thighs. While her breasts tried to do the same to her bra, Makise was more concerned with licking her sausage-like fingers clean.</p><p>    With her meal finished, Makise became aware of just how tight everything felt on her, especially, the brown jacket that was practically fused into her back fat. Flailing her arms up and down she tried to remove the garment, her face becoming more and more red with frustration. “Joy can you help? I…not can…. remember how to take off…brown thing.”</p><p>    “Are you sure you’re feeling alright?” he asked, pulling of her jacket and watching her arm fat freely swing back and forth.</p><p>    “Yes…I’m fine. We need…go with the…exerpi…experi…the science thing.”</p><p>    “Are you sure?”</p><p>    “Uh huh,” Makise replied, nodding her head, not caring about the cleavage window she popped open in the process. “If you do…good, maybe I can share…good time with you.”</p><p>    At the same time, ignoring and noting the awkward attempt at flirtation, Joy returned to the microwave for another batch. His interest peaked, he went a little overboard with the device, running through an old radio, a table-leg chair, a padlock, and a keyboard to create a small feast. Returning to a bewildered Makise, Joy watched her eyes glaze over at the sight of food, a single drop of drool sliding down her face.</p><p>    “Are you sure you’re alright?”</p><p>    Shaking her head back and forth, she wiped the saliva from her face. “Yes…I’m fine. Just give me the food.”</p><p>    With that, Makise indulged in her orange colored meal, her face taking on the same hue by the time the first plate was finished off. Finishing the radio and moving onto the keyboard, Makise ripped asunder what remained of her top, letting her flab hang out unhindered.  While Joy recoiled from the sudden destruction, Makise continued to sloppily, swallow her liquid meal, not even flinching as her thighs burst out of her tights and shorts.</p><p>    Concern starting to overwhelm curiosity, Joy reached out to take away one of the plates, only to be pushed aside by her pudgy hand. Looking up at the multi-chinned scientist, Joy saw a glazed look over her eyes, her mouth slobbering with orange mush as she took the last bite needed to finally pop off her bra and panties. With nothing left to hold her weight back, Makise spread herself out on the couch, her ass cheeks taking over all three cushions. Only about half of her last serving made it into her mouth, her eating habits having devolved so much that it dribbled out of her drooling mouth and splattered across the plump globes of meat that were her breasts.</p><p>    “Makise,” Joy began, still affixed to the dull look in her eyes, “are you feeling okay?”</p><p>    Wiping her face clean with the back of her hand, Makise looked down. Poking her belly, she giggled. “Ha, ha, me fat,” she said, amused by the way her gut jiggled.</p><p>    “Makise, is something wrong?”</p><p>    “Ma…ki…URRGH big word hurt head,” she replied. “Me name Mak now.”</p><p>    Looking over his notes, Joy came to realize one of the other effects of the orange goo. As Makise’s weight increased, her intelligence had decreased significantly. Joy found the finding more astounding than disturbing, unable to help himself from wondering just how far this could go.</p><p>    “What Joy Man do?”</p><p>    “Oh, I’m recording data on you. It is very important to my research.”</p><p>    “Mak no care. Mak want food.”</p><p>    “I’ll get you some in a minute.” Putting away his notepad, Joy busied himself searching through the junk pile for a suitable next course for the obese oaf.</p><p>    “What Joy Man do now?”</p><p>    “Well you see, the more I put into this little device, the more food comes out.”</p><p>    “Good. When Mak eat?”</p><p>    “In a moment,” Joy replied, creating a surplus of orange platters. “I want to make sure I have enough to get a complete result for the experiment.”</p><p>    Makise slapped her belly in frustration. “But Mak bored. Joy fuck Mak while wait.”</p><p>    Joy nearly dropped an old VCR on his foot, as he stared at the glutton on his couch. “Excuse me?”</p><p>    “Mak no get food, then Mak get sex. Joy fuck Mak now.”</p><p>    Taking a second to collect himself, Joy left the machine running, while he brought over a recently, transformed plate of batteries. “I don’t think that would be a good idea. It would tarnish the authenticity of the experiment.”</p><p>    “Mak no understand.”</p><p>    “You don’t need to,” he replied, handing over the plate and letting her gobble it up in one bite. “Just keep being an excellent test subject.”</p><p>    For a solid hour, Joy simultaneously, fed his curiosity and Makise as he went through converting his piles of junk. While the simpleton scientist’s body fat hung off the couch, Joy noted every single change in her body and behavior. Every so often, her mouth would stop swallowing goop to ask for either more food or for him to fuck her silly. Joy would always decline, able to sate her needs with more liquefied junk. This plan worked for a while, giving Joy the time needed to turn his entire trash surplus into food before a loud creak made him stop in his tracks.</p><p>    With a loud crash, Makise broke through the couch and landed on the floor, shaking the entire apartment. Leaving the machine to morph a pile of screws, Joy pulled out his notepad and started taking notes. Holding out a tape measure, he wrapped it around her stomach, barely able to record the size that would be more akin to an elephant than a human being. Hidden beneath the two doughy ass cheeks, Joy could see the remains of his couch stuck beneath the massive rear. Climbing up her stomach, Joy ignored the orange stains accumulating on his coat to accurately, record the impressive size of her gargantuan breasts, each one capable of acting like a full-sized pillow cushion. Writing down more notes, Joy was stopped by a pudgy hand grabbing his wrist.</p><p>    “Joy fuck?” Makise asked, vocabulary reduced to almost nothing.</p><p>    “No, we still have tests to run,” Joy answered, using the accumulated goo around Makise’s fingers to slip from her grasp.</p><p>    “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Maksie whined, beating her hands against her meaty love handles.</p><p>    “Absolutely not,” Joy said, bouncing off her belly and landing on the floor. “I refuse to besmirch you any further than I already have.” Seconds after saying it, he realized his fortune that Makise was too stupid to point out his hypocrisy.</p><p>    “No fuck? Food!”</p><p>    “That might not be the best idea,” Joy said, going over his notes. “While I have the stores to do so, your current growth rate indicates that if you keep eating, you’ll easily outgrow the-“</p><p>    Joy found himself flung to the ground as Makise used her entire weight to push him out of the way. In a daze, he watched the mountain of flesh shimmy her way to the surplus of goo. Try as he might, Joy could not stop the shuffling mass from approaching the pile and satisfying her appetite. As Makise got within reaching distance of the goo, Joy tried one last time to hold her back, only to be pushed aside by a flabby arm, pinning him to the wall.</p><p>    From behind Makise’s thick arm, Joy got a front row seat to see the once noble scientist bury her face into the pile of orange slime. Seconds after diving into the feast, Makise’s already immense body started to grow again, her flesh spreading out along the entirety of Joy’s apartment. While her stomach took up the majority of her form, her enlarging ass raised up above the rest of her, looming over the wide expanse of back flab. As she grew, her arms became useless heaps of fat, that laid limp on the floor, with only her plump fingers able to move. While she could no longer grab the plates, she was still able to eat just by balancing on her engorged breasts and pressing her face into the stockpile. With only a few inches to spare and feeling his back getting crushed against the wall, Joy finally saw Makise eat the last piece of experimental food, a monogrammed fork that went down just as fast as the other pieces of junk.</p><p>    Somehow finding enough room to slip away, Joy managed to make his way over to the single corner of the room unblocked by Makise’s fat. In terms of size, Makise was on par with a land whale, leaving very little space left that wasn’t take up by her body. The comparison was apt when looking at her movement speed as well, the blubbering mass, only able to wiggle her hands and feet.</p><p>    “This experiment has gone too far,” Joy said, saying it more to himself rather than the pile of stupidity, hunger, and lust before him.</p><p>    Standing on his toes, Joy could see that amidst the blob of flesh, the machine was still untouched, ready for his next orders. With the intention of possibly, creating a cure for Makise, Joy started to slip around her belly only to once again be stopped by her meaty hands. Looking towards her face, Joy saw a look of pure simplicity, mixed with a desire to meet her basic needs. Once again trying to move past her, he felt her fingers wiggling away from her face and point towards her nether region.</p><p>    “I already told you no,” Joy called out, unsure if her ears were covered by the immense amount of fat.</p><p>    Makise replied with a series of primal grunts, having lost all capability of speech. While her mind was likely, a muddled mess of base instincts, she had still guessed that stopping Joy was the ticket to getting him to do what she wants. The constant grunting and flailing hands, left Joy with only one option, that he was sure he was going to regret when this was all over.</p><p>    Squeezing around Makise, he slipped inside his bedroom, only having a few inches to open up the door and get inside. Moments later, Joy returned to the living room, stripped down to his birthday suit and holding a condom in his hand. Tip toing around the room, he eventually, found a likely area of entry behind Makise’s rear end. For a moment, he tried to rack his brain to find some other solution, but for as much as he prided his scientific knowledge, he was at the mercy of the hedonistic imbecile. Taking a deep breath, he put the condom over his manhood and dove in-between the massive butt cheeks, until he found what he was looking for.</p><p>    Joy got a confirmation from Makise via a loud, animalistic moan the moment the tip of his cock touched her plumped up vagina. Grabbing handfuls of Makise’s ass, he started thrusting inside her, watching her entire body jiggle, like an ocean of flesh. Makise’s moans echoed throughout the apartment, embodying the simple pleasure she had sought after. Burying himself inside of her over and over again, wore down Joy’s higher thinking, leaving him to push away any moral misgivings and fully enjoy the feeling of so much weight squeezing around his cock. Both former noble scientists, were reduced to moans of ecstasy, feeling like they had gone back to their most primitive instincts. With a loud gasp that sent her hair flying, Makise climaxed, shaking her body and clamping down on Joy’s manhood. Unable to contain himself any further, Joy released inside of her, resting his chin on her ass cheeks.</p><p>    Finally, summoning the strength to move, Joy pulled out of the pleased pile of flesh. As he tossed off the used condom, he listened to the once proud scientist’s heavy breathing, still recovering from their time together. Leaning back against one of her thighs, Joy tried to think about how he was going to fix this mess, with his only partner’s brain reduced to mush.</p><p>    An answer to his prayers, came in the form of Makise’s jacket wedged between one of her nearby fat rolls. Pulling out the coat, the piece of note paper Makise had scribbled on before her transformation fell out into Joy’s hand. Looking it over, it appeared to be a series of specific button combinations for the machine. Curious, Joy tightly, grasped the paper in his hand and started climbing over the mountain of fat. Thankful to see the that Makise’s growth spurt had left the device unharmed, Joy punched in the combination and threw in a spoon that had somehow survived the feast.</p><p>    A shimmering, silver liquid popped out of the printer, the sound of the machine’s completion bell bringing a bit of life to Makise’s dull eyes. Even with her exhaustive sex session, the glutton still found the strength to wrap her lips around the goo when it was brought to her face. Once the spoon was swallowed, Makise’s body shriveled up enough to give Joy the ability to maneuver around the room again, albeit a narrow path encircling her still monstrously, large body.</p><p>    “F-food?” Makise asked. “F-fuck?”</p><p>    With a sigh of relief, Joy started to gather what remained of the junk pile, supplementing the stash with pieces from his broken couch and whatever he could grab from his bedroom. As the machine started to churn out the slimming, smart, slime, Joy couldn’t help, but be amazed at Makise’s knowledge. He hoped, that her intelligence matched her understanding, as he contemplated how he was going to explain to her what had happened during her time as horny, gluttonous, idiot.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>